1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lampshade and a related camera device, and more particularly, to an optical lampshade and a related camera device capable of decreasing noise of optical reflection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The camera apparatus includes an image detector and an infrared light source. The infrared light source is switched off when the image detector is actuated to capture a monitoring image in the daytime, and the infrared light source is switched on in the dark to provide night visual function for the image detector. The conventional camera apparatus utilizes an optical transparent shelter to cover the image detector and the infrared light source. A beam emitted by the light source can pass through the optical transparent shelter to project onto an object within the monitoring area, and the image detector can capture the beam reflected from the object to generate the corresponding image. However, the conventional optical transparent shelter is easily polluted because the camera apparatus is disposed in an outdoor environment, which results in internal reflection within a light transmissive layer of the conventional optical transparent shelter, and quality of the image captured by the image detector is obviously decreased. Another conventional camera apparatus includes an opaque board, which may be adhered to an inner surface of the conventional optical transparent shelter to be located between the image detector and the infrared light source. Although the opaque board can prevent the beam emitted by the infrared light source from being direct projected onto the image detector, the internal reflection cannot overcome by disposal of the opaque board.